


An Unconventional Gift

by Ginger375



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Romance, Sexy Times, Touching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger375/pseuds/Ginger375
Summary: Post-series. Rogue asks Remy for a rather unconventional gift for her birthday.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 31





	An Unconventional Gift

She sat on the bed, nervously fidgeting with the gloves covering her delicate yet deadly skin. She'd be chewing her nails if she could. There's something to be said about anticipation.

Marking her 23rd year on planet Earth, Rogue had marked the occasion the usual way. Cake and presents from the others, with the promise of a night out dancing come Friday night.

The downside of a Tuesday birthday.

Remy had asked her weeks ago what she wanted for her birthday, only to be told she'd give it some thought and get back to him. In reality, she knew exactly what she wanted, but it was far more entertaining to make him wait.

"How's it going in there, Rems?" She called out to the man currently occupying her ensuite. He told her he had to properly prepare for her request. She was pretty certain he was just being contrary because he could.

"Patience is a virtue, chere," he called back. She made a noise that was a combination of a scoff and a laugh. Like he was one to talk.

Although that wasn't entirely true. He'd shown an excessive amount of patience with her since they became an official couple. Even before that, when they were working on being 'just friends' when he had been hauled to the institute by Storm and became a far more permanent fixture in her life.

She crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Things had…progressed in her and Remy's relationship in the past few months. So had her control over her absorption powers. On their first official date, she had been able to hold off the absorption for about four seconds. Remy was more than happy to prove he was capable of counting to four… and he had, several times in fact.

Rogue smiled at the memory, touching her lips and remembering how his had felt against them. Four seconds became seven, which increased to where she was now, a solid minute and 13 seconds. Long enough to have some pretty solid makeout sessions, as long as there was a break in contact every few kisses, not quite long enough for other activities… though that certainly hadn't stopped them from trying.

A faint blush rose up her neck thinking about that night a week ago, when his hand, encased in satin had touched her in the same place she'd touch herself when she was alone in her bed at night, thinking about him.

It was bliss.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Jus' for the record, I cannot be held responsible for any… reactions that may occur," Remy said, coming out of the ensuite.

No fanfare, no pomp, just her boyfriend.

Totally naked.

She had never seen him like this before. Yes, she'd seen him shirtless plenty of times, and his swim trunks didn't leave much to the imagination when soaked, but this was different. This was asking him to willingly expose himself, both literally and figuratively.

He stood before her, exposed and vulnerable, because she'd asked him to. He had laughed a little at the request at first, when she whispered it into his ear the night before.

"I want to see you," she had said, giving his earlobe a small nip. "All of you."

Remy had pulled her a little closer. "What the birthday girl wants, she gets," he whispered back before Logan wandered into the kitchen and broke up the little moment with a grunt and an eye roll.

Remy stood back a fair distance, watching as Rogue drank him in from her spot on the bed. Giving her space to revel in this experience.

Well, it was interesting to see what had been pressing into her hip that time they messed around in the pantry.

He wasn't bulky the way Scott had gotten in recent years- he was defined, compact, and oh so beautiful. Rogue tried to take him all in at once, but it was nearly impossible

"Ya like what ya see?" Remy asked, slightly arrogant because, duh, of course she did, but also with a faint hint of insecurity. This isn't something he would do for just anyone.

Rogue could only nod in response, her breath had been taken from her.

Getting to her feet, she closed the distance between them – so close and yet so far – and reached a gloved hand out to caress his face. He leaned into her touch, his gaze going soft as he nuzzle her palm. It was safe here, they could both allow themselves to be vulnerable.

Remy kept his arms at his sides, allowing Rogue to touch as she liked. Running her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and across his stomach, pausing just before she reached the thin trail of hair leading further down. How far did she want to take this tonight?

She felt a small nudge below her belt. Someone's enjoying this and it wasn't just her.

"Like I said, can't be held responsible," he laughed, deep and rumbling, she could feel it with her hands back on his chest.

"I must say, you're showing remarkable restraint, Swamp Rat," she said, idly stroking his skin. She lifted her gaze to his face, eyes half closed with a desire he was seeing in her far more frequently these days.

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. No mistaking that reaction now.

"Dat so?" he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Ya only asked t'see me, ya didn't ask me t'do anything."

"Mmmmm, that's true," she said, pressing her cheek against his. "And what if I said I wanted more?"

Remy glanced over her shoulder to the clock on the nightstand.

"I'd say it's ya birthday for another seven minutes, so ya can ask for whatever ya want."

"Oh, well, in that case," she took his hands, and led him to the bed. "Guess I better get what I can."

He laughed.

Much later, amid rumpled sheets, she still (mostly) fully dressed and he decidedly not, her head rests on his shoulder, her hand beneath her cheek.

"Dat was definitely longer than seven minutes," he said while stroking her hair.

"You complainin'?" she asked, tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Not even a little."

Rogue smiled, and snuggled in closer to her man. Remy kissed the top of her head.

"Good birthday, chere?"

"The best, sugar."


End file.
